


Day 31: Rung/Primus

by GemmaRose



Series: Lost Light Fest 2018 [30]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Family Planning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: There are only two mechs who possess all the qualities Rung is looking for in a CNA donor. Strong, memorable, and professional enough to not treat him differently should they succeed in sparking him up.





	Day 31: Rung/Primus

“Good evening Thunderclash, Ultra Magnus.” he inclined his helm to each of them, then stepped aside and gestured for them to enter his office.

“Rung.” Magnus nodded back at him, taking a seat on the bench under the windows while Thunderclash perched on the edge of the wider bench-berth, somehow managing to look small and awkward despite, well, everything about him.

“I was under the impression this was going to be a private meeting.” Thunderclash said, glancing from Rung to Magnus and back.

“Oh, it is.” Rung shut his office door and locked it, only a small handful of mechs on this ship had the override code to get in, in case of emergency, and he was reasonably certain today wasn’t an emergency sort of day. “I’m afraid it’s not an incredibly professional one, though.”

“Oh?” Magnus raised an optic ridge at him.

“To put it simply, I would like to have a sparkling.” he said, clasping his hands in front of himself. As expected, his statement was met with silence. “I’m sure you have questions.” he prompted, and Thunderclash shook his helm slightly.

“Several.” he said after a moment, ruby optics fixing on Rung. “Namely, _why_?”

“Why have a sparkling?” he asked to clarify, and Thunderclash nodded.

“Simple.” he crossed the room to his desk chair, taking a seat and spinning it back around to face the two sizable mechs in his office. “I am very, very old. Older than anyone else on this ship, I’m sure.” he smiled slightly at the memory of Chromedome’s bafflement, the one time he’d allowed the mnemosurgeon to test his processor age and gotten back a number several million meta-cycles higher than should be possible. “When I eventually die, I would like to leave behind a legacy of sorts.”

“And what better legacy than a new cybertronian.” Magnus said flatly, a statement not a question. One hand lifted to press to his chestplate, where Rung knew an empty chamber had been installed behind the thick armour to let Magnus carry his adopted sparkling around at all times.

“Precisely.” he nodded.

“But why us?” Magnus gestured between himself and Thunderclash.

“Also simple, and twofold.” Rung grinned. “First, because both of you are exceptionally strong in your own ways. Magnus, your spark; Thunderclash, your frame. I am not very large or strong, and if one of you consents to being a CNA donor then my sparkling has a chance of being more durable than I am.” or, well, at least durable enough they could survive what he could.

“And second?” Thunderclash asked, helm tilted slightly.

“I believe that the two of you are professional enough to not treat me any differently, should we spark merge.” he told them honestly, and sat back as they considered his request. They didn’t need to know the third reason behind his decision to proposition the two of them rather than any of the other mechs on the ship who had his stated desired traits. He was forgettable, it was a fact of his life that he’d long become accustomed to but he wouldn’t wish it on anyone else, certainly not a sparkling he decided to bring into the world himself. Thunderclash and Magnus were both public faces, they were well-known and easily recognisable. If anyone’s CNA had a chance of being stronger than the inherent anonymity of his own then it was one of them.

“I think, I would not be averse to assisting you in this endeavour.” Thunderclash said after a klik of thoughtful silence.

“I also would likely find such an arrangement... agreeable.” Magnus said haltingly, hand rubbing at his chest plating again. “But much of my time is already devoted to Minori, and I cannot in good conscience involve myself with the creation of a sparkling who I would not be able to help care for.”

Rung bit back a chuckle, but allowed himself an indulgent smile. “Ultra Magnus, why do you think I waited until now to proposition you?” he asked rhetorically. “The Lost Light currently has a stock of manually harvested sentio metallico, and the sparklings forged with it take mere mega-cycles to grow to their full size. By their second deca-cycle, they are fully functional mechs who only lack in life experience.”

“Oh.” Magnus’s optics widened, and Thunderclash laughed as he leaned over to clap a hand on the shoulder of the one-time Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord.

“Is that agreeable with you?” he asked teasingly, and Rung brought a gently curled hand up to cover his mouth as he stifled a laugh. Seeing Magnus caught so off-guard was a rare thing indeed, and quite the treat. He made sure to snap a capture and attach it to a comm for Rewind, but didn’t send it. That could wait until he was sparked, or perhaps until after the forging. The datastick would certainly appreciate the image for his collection regardless of how long it took Rung to send it.

“In that case, yes.” Magnus said, clearing his throat loudly. “Yes, I would be honoured to aid you in the creation of a newspark. Thank you for considering me as an option.”

“Would it be tonight?” Thunderclash asked abruptly, looking thoughtful.

“Oh, Primus no.” Rung shook his helm. “That was something I wanted to discuss, after confirming that you wanted to participate. What are your schedules this coming deca-cycle?”

“I fairly consistently have evenings free.” Thunderclash supplied.

“I typically take the morning shift, leaving my evenings free as well unless Rodimus and Drift are both rendered incapable of relieving me of duty.”

“Excellent.” Rung smiled, turning his chair and pulling up his calendar. With schedules like that, finding an evening where they could all expect a reasonable amount of downtime to attempt a sparking would be easier than he’d anticipated.


End file.
